When Voldemort Wins the War
by bloomsburry
Summary: When Voldemort wins the Wizarding War using Pokemon Go


…..

"My Lord, I have a very good news for you."

"What is it Lucius?"

"Harry Potter has become obsessed with Pokemon Go."

"And what's this about _Poke me go_?"

"It's a new muggle game, my Lord...and Harry Potter has been spotted outside his house while playing the game."

"And no one has told me about this before?!"

"I'm telling you now, my Lord..."

"Well, why is that no one has made a move to take the boy while he's outside playing this _poke me go_?!"

"It's... Pokemon Go, my Lord…And we aren't able to get the boy because Order members are watching him while he's outside, and from what I've heard, some of the Order members are even helping him capture those pokemon monsters."

"You told me Lucius that this is a good news, yet it seemed that its not."

"I'm getting there, my Lord. You see...Dolohov has made it his personal mission to understand what Potter is on about…"

"And?"

"So Dolohov has bought himself that muggle contraption, called cellphone, where he can play the game."

"What?!" Voldemort burst in outrage. "Where is he?! I won't have one of my followers turning blood traitor on me!"

"Wait! Wait, my Lord! That's not what I'm here to report to you, my Lord! You see. Dolohov has found a way to lure Harry Potter into a place where we can take him unawares!"

Voldemort's absent ears perked up.

"I'm listening. Go on.."

"Through days of observation and...errr... Dolohov's _dedication_. He's able to figure out a way to attract pokemons into a certain area where he just stands waiting. The thing is, it also meant attracting Pokemon Go players."

"And how is it that you know all about of this, Lucius? You seemed to be intimately familiar with this _muggle_ game…" Voldemort asked dangerously, already suspecting what his follower had been doing these past days with Lucius constant absence from the Malfoy Manor.

"I may have...ammm...accompanied Dolohov in his endeavours." Lucius admitted, cringing slightly. But hurriedly added before the Dark Lord had the time to think about cursing him.

"But my Lord, we almost had Potter using the Lure Module! There's around 10-15 minutes time frame before the Order members changed shift. Thus, Dolohov, Rabastan and I have taken this opportunity to test the Lure module. And it worked splendidly! We were able to capture so many rare poke - I mean…" Lucius cleared his throat, suddenly realizing that he was no longer talking about Potter. "However, we had to curse around ten muggles for walking into our trap. So we had to leave before Potter came near."

Lucius finished in a neutral tone.

"And? What are you trying to propose, Lucius?" Voldemort started, a sneer appearing on his lips while his fingers twitched with the urge to curse the blonde fool. "That we used this filthy, _muggle's_ game to snatch Potter beneath the Order's nose?"

"Well, if that's the only way we can draw him out, then yes…"

Voldemort regarded the blonde for a whole minute.

 _Perhaps I can used this_ _ **Poke me go**_ _to my advantage._

* * *

Voldemort was standing outside just a short distance from Harry Potter's residence, along with his three faithful followers.

All four of them (Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Lucius Malfoy and himself) had their newly purchased iphones out.

They were watching the pink petals blowing about the avatar in their map screen after they had dropped down the lure.

Now, they had to wait for Potter to venture into their area so that they can take him away.

However, Harry Potter didn't show up yet. And one unfortunate muggle had came stumbling in on them.

"Oh, wow! Thanks for the dropping down the lures, mates! And cool cosplay outfits by the way!" The twenty-something boy said, staring at their black robes, the masks and the hood pulled over their heads. "Are you going for Darth Vader or Kylo Ren? I'm not familiar with the masks you're wearing, but you four look absolutely wicked! Thank you once again for -"

Voldemort killed him at once and disposed of his body just as swiftly.

"Perhaps we should place a muggle-repellent wards around this area." Antonin suggested as he watched the Dark Lord burned the boy's body without leaving a trace.

All four of them set to work in placing the wards.

More and more muggle tried to venture into the trap that they set up. Dolohov killed three children, one boy around seven years old while the other two were around ten to eleven. The three had been hanging out just outside the wards and could apparently see them even through the wards they put on.

This had completely incensed Voldemort so much that he had ordered the children killed. (The Death Eaters didn't need to know that those children had some magical blood in them to have been able to see past the wards.)

The four of them would have killed more muggles, when at last, Harry Potter finally walked into their trap.

The boy was so busy looking at his cellphone screen that he didn't have the time to look up.

They killed the Order member who was with him and then took him away.

* * *

Dumbledore was beside himself with worry and rage when he realized that Harry Potter had been taken while playing that Pokemon Go.

…..

 _A few days later…._

He found out from Severus that the Death Eaters were taking turns int torturing the poor boy.

...

 _Weeks later..._

Severus was begging him to do something to take Harry back but Dumbledore had nothing to say to that.

Harry was already lost to them.

….

 _Another week later…_

Dumbledore found out that Severus had tried to break Harry free but had gotten himself killed in the process.

Harry was still a prisoner.

Since then Dumbledore wasn't able to sleep properly. His dreams were plagued with screams from a boy with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

…..

 _Months later…_

Voldemort had taken over the Ministry.

"You know, old man…" Voldemort said as he watched Dumbledore dying at his feet.

"I have to admit that muggles have their uses after all. That game Pokemon Go is an ingenious application. It had provided my fellow Death Eaters some sort of entertainment. They have been using the game to lure unsuspecting muggles into their trap and played with the filthy vermins….I'm certain the death toll and the number of missing people's cases will rise by the end of this month. I think I'll let my followers enjoy their game. It's a fun game after all, if you considered hearing the victims tortured screams."

Voldemort let out a chilling laughter.

"And it seemed Greyback has taken a liking to it too…. children are so innocent..."

And the Dark Lord laughed once more.


End file.
